


Good Morning

by eL27



Series: Strangers to Lovers [2]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Bahasa Indonesia, Bottom Ichinose Tokiya, Fluff, M/M, Shounen-ai, Strangers to Lovers, slight nsfw
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29075727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eL27/pseuds/eL27
Summary: Kali kedua pagi Tokiya disambut dengan Satsuki yang tidur di sebelahnya.
Relationships: Ichinose Tokiya/Shinomiya Satsuki, Mention of Jinguji Ren/Hijirikawa Masato Relationship, Mention of Kurosaki Ranmaru/Kotobuki Reiji Relationship
Series: Strangers to Lovers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133189





	Good Morning

Ichinose Tokiya hanya ingin ketenangan. Sepulang dari kampus ia hanya ingin berdiam diri di _dorm_ kamarnya tanpa gangguan. Hari ini kegiatan yang ia lakukan cukup padat dan ia sudah lelah, ingin beristirahat. Namun, begitu ia sampai di kamarnya, ia tidak berkata apa-apa ketika memergoki teman satu kamarnya sedang melakukan kegiatan senonoh bersama kekasihnya.

 _Jinguji Ren benar-benar kurang ajar._ Itu yang ada dipikiran Tokiya sebelum kembali menutup pintu kamar dan menyuruh Ren untuk mengunci pintu. Tokiya menghembuskan napas lelah. Sekarang ke mana ia harus mengungsi jika seperti ini?

“ _Are_ , Tokki… apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Aku pikir kau sudah kembali ke kamarmu?” Tokiya mendongak ketika mendengar seseorang mengajak ia bicara.

“Kotobuki- _senpai_?” Tokiya mengangguk pelan menatap seniornya. “Aku memang sudah kembali ke kamar. Tapi lebih baik aku tidak di sana untuk sekarang,” jawab Tokiya. Kotobuki Reiji meringis kecil. Tanpa dijelaskan ia tahu alasan mengapa Tokiya tidak harus berada di kamarnya sekarang. “Menjadi _room mate_ seorang Jinguji Ren benar-benar berat ya?” Reiji terkekeh.

Tokiya mendengus. Tidak hanya berat, tetapi juga menyebalkan. Tuan muda keluarga Jinguji itu benar-benar hobi membawa kekasihnya ke kamar dan melakukan kegiatan senonoh di sana. Benar-benar menyiksa Tokiya. Tokiya pernah mengajukan perpindahan kamar kepada kepala dorm. Namun beliau mengatakan jika semua kamar sudah terisi, mau tidak mau Tokiya harus menerima jika ia harus berada disatu kamar bersama Ren.

“Ini sudah malam, kau mau menginap di mana?” tanya Reiji.

“Aku belum memikirkannya. Mungkin aku akan menginap di hotel atau _net café_ saja.”

“Ah, aku bisa membantumu, Tokki. Kau tidak perlu tidur di hotel atau _net café_!” Reiji berucap senang.

“Kotobuki- _senpai_ mengijinkanku menginap di kamar _senpai_?” tanya Tokiya.

“Eh.. bukan, bukan!” seru Reiji.

Tokiya mengernyit, “lalu?” tanyanya.

“Aku dengar _room mate_ salah satu temanku sedang pulang ke kampungnya minggu ini, jadi mungkin kau bisa menginap di kamar temanku untuk malam ini,” jelas Reiji.

“Kenapa tidak di kamar _senpai_ saja? Aku tidak bisa merepotkan orang lain yang tidak aku kenal,” ucap Tokiya.

“Ehmm tidak bisa jika kamarku.” Reiji menggaruk tengkuknya salah tingkah. “Kau tahu sendiri bukan… aku juga satu kamar dengan kekasihku.”

“Maksudnya Kurosaki- _senpai_?” tanya Tokiya.

Reiji mengangguk. “Ya… begitulah.”

Tokiya terdiam sebentar. Ia masih ragu haruskah Tokiya menerima bantuan dari seniornya ini atau tidak. Masalahnya, Tokiya juga tidak tahu siapa teman seniornya ini yang akan ia repoti setelah ini. Dan juga belum tentu orang itu akan bersedia membantunya.

“Mau atau tidak?” tanya Reiji memastikan.

“Tapi aku tidak mengenal teman senpai,” sangkal Tokiya.

“Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan sekalian mengenalkan kalian. Dia orang yang baik, jadi aku yakin dia pasti bersedia membantumu.” Ucapan Reiji terdengar meyakinkan. Mungkin memang tidak ada salahnya Tokiya menerima pertolongan dari seniornya. Hanya untuk malam ini.

“Baiklah.”

“Bagus!” seru Reiji. “Itu lebih baik daripada harus mengeluarkan uang untuk menginap di luar malam ini, bukan? Ayo, aku antar kau ke kamar temanku!” Tokiya hanya mengangguk, kemudian mengikuti Reiji berjalan di belakang pemuda itu menuju kamar yang malam ini akan ia tumpangi.



Tokiya tidak tahu harus berkata apa ketika ia tahu jika teman yang seniornya maksud ini adalah orang yang beberapa hari yang lalu mendeklarasikan Tokiya sebagai kekasihnya.

Tokiya masih berdiri di depan pintu kamar yang sudah tertutup, sedangkan Reiji sudah pergi beberapa menit yang lalu begitu tahu bahwa Tokiya dan temannya itu sudah saling kenal.

“Heee... jadi kau mau menginap malam ini, huh?” Tokiya merutuk dalam hati. Nada bicara orang ini benar-benar menyebalkan.

“Aku... terpaksa. Bukan berarti aku sengaja ingin menginap di kamarmu. Aku juga tidak tahu jika Kotobuki- _senpai_ itu temanmu,” ucap Tokiya. Orang itu terkekeh. Ia berjalan mendekati Tokiya yang mulai waspada. 

“Mau apa kau?” tanya Tokiya _defensive._

“Apa lagi? Memeluk pacarku tentu saja!” tukas orang itu terus berjalan mendekati Tokiya.

“Jangan macam-macam!” tukas Tokiya memperingati. Ia benar-benar tidak suka jika harus berada dalam posisi seperti ini.

“Aku tidak ingin macam-macam. Aku hanya ingin satu macam—” orang itu sudah mendekat bahkan telah berhasil memeluk Tokiya. Tokiya berusaha melepas pelukan itu, namun usahanya sia-sia, “—seks.”

Tokiya mendelik tidak terima. Wajahnya tiba-tiba memerah. “Jaga bicaramu! Lepaskan aku!” tukas Tokiya memukul bahu orang itu.

Shinomiya Satsuki terkekeh. “Aku merindukanmu kau tahu. Beberapa hari ini aku tidak bisa menemuimu.”

“Aku tidak berharap ingin bertemu denganmu,” ucap Tokiya.

Satsuki kembali terkekeh. Ia menatap intens Tokiya, membuat Tokiya salah tingkah. “Kau ini benar-benar ya—”

“Apa?? Lepaskan aku, aku ingin tid—hmmphh—” ucapan Tokiya terpotong ketika tiba-tiba sesuatu sudah mendarat di bibirnya dan memagut bibirnya. Tokiya merasakan wajahnya panas. Ia yakin pipinya benar-benar merah. Ditambah ciuman Satsuki—yang Tokiya tidak ingin mengakuinya—namun benar-benar memabukkan.

“Kau benar-benar manis.” Wajah Tokiya kembali memerah mendengar ucapan kekasihnya itu.

“Sudah puas, kan? Sekarang lepaskan aku!” tukas Tokiya.

Satsuki menyeringai. “Siapa yang mengatakan jika aku sudah puas?” tanyanya. “Aku masih menginginkanmu kau tahu.”

“Apa—HEY apa yang kau lakukan?? Turunkan aku!” Tokiya benar-benar terkejut ketika Satsuki tiba-tiba menggendong tubuhnya ala koala yang membuat Tokiya mau tidak mau terpaksa melingkarkan kakinya ke pinggang Satsuki. Ia tidak ingin jatuh.

“Aku tahu kau lelah, tapi aku tidak sabar ingin memakanmu!” Satsuki berbisik tepat di telinga Tokiya.

Astaga! Tokiya benar-benar tidak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja sekarang. Kenapa pemuda ini selalu saja berhasil membuat Tokiya kehilangan dirinya sendiri. Lihat, sekarang tidak hanya Satsuki berhasil membuat Tokiya memerah malu, namun juga berhasil membuat detak jantungnya menjadi tidak karuan.

Kecupan lembut di kening Tokiya dapatkan begitu Satsuki membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang. Satsuki tersenyum, kemudian mengecup pelan bibir merah Tokiya. “Aku merindukanmu.”

Tokiya menyerah. Pemuda ini benar-benar akan menjadi kelemahannya. Malam itu Tokiya benar-benar serasa dibawa ke surga dunia. Satsuki memperlakukannya layaknya Tokiya adalah sesuatu yang sangat berharga. Dan sekali lagi, Tokiya benar-benar jatuh pada pesona Satsuki dan bagaimana Satsuki memperlakukannya.



Tokiya terbangun ketika mendengar suara alarm yang berbunyi. Perlahan ia membuka kelopak matanya. Hal pertama yang ia lihat ketika membuka mata adalah dada bidang kekasihnya. Tokiya mendongak pelan, Satsuki masih tertidur pulas. Bahkan saat tertidur pun pemuda ini terlihat sangat tampan.

“Jangan lihat aku terus seperti itu. Kau membuatku gemas dan ingin sekali menerkammu jika begitu.” Tokiya terkejut ketika Satsuki perlahan membuka matanya.

“Ka-kau sudah bangun?” tanya Tokiya tergagap.

“Bagaimana tidak terbangun, jika aku merasakanmu memandangiku dengan tatapan penuh puja seperti itu?” tanya Satsuki menyeringai.

“Aku tidak memujamu!” seru Tokiya kesal.

“Tapi sorot matamu berkata lain.”

Tokiya kesal. Ia membuang pandangannya ke arah lain kemudian segera bangun dari tidurnya.

“Hei, mau ke mana?” Tokiya kembali terkejut ketika kedua tangan Satsuki berhasil memeluk pinggangnya dan menarik tubuh Tokiya bersandar di dada bidangnya.

Astaga, pipi Tokiya memerah. Punggungnya bergesekan langsung dengan dada Satsuki tanpa sehelai benang yang menutupi mereka.

“Aku ingin mandi,” ucap Tokiya.

“Tapi aku belum mendapatkan ciuman selamat pagiku,” balas Satsuki.

“Aku belum gosok gigi,” ucap Tokiya lagi.

“Tidak masalah bukan walaupun belum menggosok gigi?” Satsuki mengecupi leher Tokiya, membuat Tokiya merinding merasakan geli akibat kecupan sesekali gigitan Satsuki di lehernya.

“Shinomiya- _san_ , aku benar-benar ingin mandi.” Tokiya berusaha menghentikan aksi Satsuki.

“Satsuki.”

“Huh?” tanya Tokiya kebingungan.

“Panggil aku Satsuki.” Satsuki menarik dagu Tokiya ke belakang, kemudian mengecup pelan bibir Tokiya. “Kau adalah pacarku. Panggil aku Satsuki.”Pipi Tokiya kembali memerah, apalagi ketika Satsuki menatapnya dengan tatapan seintens itu. “Ayo cepat, panggil aku Satsuki!”

“Dasar pemaksa!” cibir Tokiya.

“Aku tahu kau _tsundere_. Maka dari itu aku harus sedikit memaksamu.” Satsuki terkekeh. “Sekarang panggil aku Satsuki!”

Tokiya terdiam sebentar. Memanggil orang lain dengan nama kecilnya membuat Tokiya merasa sedikit tidak enak. Apalagi dirinya dan Satsuki baru saja berkenalan beberapa hari yang lalu. Itupun karena ketidaksengajaan yang membuat mereka berdua berakhir menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Tokiya mendongak menatap Satsuki yang masih setia menunggunya. Sial. Pipinya kenapa mudah sekali memerah sejak mengenal pemuda ini.

“Selamat pagi, Sa-Sat-Satsuki- _san_.”

“ _San_? Apa aku menyuruhmu menggunakan tambahan itu juga? Panggil aku yang benar!” tukas Satsuki.

Tokiya benar-benar sebal.

“Selatan pagi, Sa-Satsuki!” tukas Tokiya akhirnya. “Sudah, kan? Kau puas. Sekarang lepaskan aku!” Tokiya menoleh ke arah lain. Ia tidak ingin Satsuki melihat wajahnya yang memerah.

Satsuki tersenyum lebar. “Lihat, kan! Kau benar-benar manis, Tokiya!” ucap Satsuki mencium gemas puncak kepala Tokiya. “Selamat pagi juga, Tokiya.”

Tokiya merasakan sesuatu seperti menggelitiki perutnya ketika merasakan Satsuki mencium pelipisnya kemudian melingkarkan tangannya ke perut Tokiya.

Tokiya tersenyum kecil. Ia mungkin bahagia Satsuki adalah seseorang yang menjadi kekasihnya.

END


End file.
